100 Love
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: "Jangan di tutup!"/"Tidak ada yang menarik."/"Ini...," Naruto sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya/Sampai Naruto 100% mencintainya. SasuNaru! BL! BoyxBoy! Special For FID # 4!


**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**100% LOVE  
**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru**  
**

Rate: K +

Genre: Romance/Drama

******Warning : Typos, Shonen-ai, BL, OOC, AU, dll..**  


******Dan fic ini special ku persembahkan tuk Fujoshi Indenpendence Day # 4**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Jangan di tutup!"

Bruk!

Sosok berambut Blonde itu langsung terduduk tepat di depan pintu Bus yang telah tertutup. Ia berhasil memasuki Bus setelah berlari jauh dari rumahnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur, dengan keringat yang membasahi kaus hitam polosnya. Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan pandangan penasaran, namun si pemuda berambut Blonde itu hanya memamerkan cengirannya dan bangkit dari lantai Bus.

Iris Onix itu menghela nafas melihat tingkah si Blonde yang tidak henti-hentinya memberikan senyuman ke semua penumpang Bus. Namun dari balik koran yang di bacanya, ia tersenyum. Merasa lega karena ternyata si Blonde yang menjadi teman satu Busnya itu datang, meskipun dalam keadaan hampir terlambat. Sama sepert biasanya.

"Ehehehe..."

Iris Onix itu kembali melirik si Blonde yang ternyata berdiri di hadapannya. Merasa mendapatkan perhatian dari Pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya, si Blonde memulai percakapan.

"Ohayou Sasuke!" sapanya kepada si pemilik manik Onix yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda maskulin dengan kulit putih dan rambut dark-blue yang bagian belakangnya mencuat melawan grafitasi. Ekspresi wajahnya datar. Sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketertarikan dari sapaan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke kepada si Blonde lalu membaca korannya kembali. Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan dengan tubuh agak mungil dan memiliki iris safire yang indah. Naruto langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke yang kosong. Bangku paling belakang sebelah jendela. Naruto selalu duduk di tempat itu karena itu adalah bangku favoritnya.

"Ada berita apa pagi ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang koran yang di baca Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Kau selalu menjawab hal yang sama," gerutu Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan korannya.

"Hn."

"Ada kata lain selain 'hn' nggak sih?"

"Entahlah."

Naruto mendengus mendengarnya. Percuma saja berusaha membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi lebih banyak berbicara. Sejak pertama bertemu juga si Uchiha satu ini memang pelit kata. Naruto menghela nafas melihat Sasuke masih tetap fokus membaca korannya dan sama sekali tidak perduli dengan keberadaannya.

_hah... dia benar-benar tidak terjangkau_ batin Naruto miris.

.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Sasuke terjadi sekitar 6 bulan lalu. Di tempat yang sama. Bus.

"Hey Sika! kau denger nggak sih!?" gerutu Naruto kepada orang yang ada di balik telfonnya. Terdengar suara hela nafas.

"Hah... iya Naruto, aku mengerti," ucap Sikamaru dengan nada capek. Sebalah alis Naruto terangkat.

"Kalau begitu kau mau datang ke acara pernikahan Sakura menggantikanku?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hoamn... iya," jawab Sikamaru. Senyuman merekah di bibir Naruto begitu mendengarnya.

"Ehehehe... thanks!" ucap Naruto senang.

"Ya ya ya," ucap Shikamaru malas "Lalu sekarang kau di mana?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian. Naruto terdiam. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di dalam Bus. Ia tidak bisa bilang kalau sekarang ia sendiri bingung mau ke mana dan harus kemana. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar kacau dan tidak menentu. Gadis yang di cintainya akan menikah.

Naruto tersenyum miris. Iris safirenya memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan terluka. "Entahlah... aku sendiri tidak tahu mau kemana," gumamnya. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Eh? Ah! Maksudku aku nggak kesasar!" sangkal Naruto cepat "Aku mau ke pantai! Ya, aku mau kepantai!"

"Yah... terserah kau sajalah naruto," ucap Shikamaru cuek. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya lalu mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Naruto menghela nafas. Memandang layar HP-nya dengan pandangan kosong. Entah bagai mana ia benar-benar merasa malas untuk bertemu dengan siapapun yang di kenalnya. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Sakura-chan...," panggil Naruto lirih. Mata Naruto terasa panas saat bibirnya mengucapkan nama gadis itu. Ya, nama gadis yang di cintainya. Haruno Sakura. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menahan semua rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia tidak tahan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan bila harus datang ke acara pernikahan _Sahabatnya_ itu. Naruto yakin ia akan merasakan sakit lebih dari ini dan tidak akan mungkin dapat mempertahankan senyumannya bila berada di sana.

Ah... kini gadis berambut pink itu telah milik orang lain. Tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuknya mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam. Sejak dulu pun ia tetap tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya hingga sekarang. Sekelebat ingatannya dan hari-hari menyenangkannya bersama Sakura tiba-tiba muncul memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Hanya ada Sakura. Sakura dengan senyumannya, Sakura yang memarahinya, Sakura yang memukulnya, Sakura yang mencemaskannya, Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura.

Semua ingatan itu sukses membuat dada Naruto semakin sakit. Terlebih membayangkan sosok gadis itu berdampingan berjalan di altar bersama lelaki lain dengan mengenakan gaun pengantin putih. _Ah... pasti Sakura-chan terlihat sangat cantik, beruntung sekali Sai, istrimu benar-benar cantik... kumohon... jaga dia untukku... _

Plek.

sesuatu langsung menempel di pipi Naruto. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Seorang lelaki tengah memberikannya sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru tua. Lelaki tampan, dengan iris Onix kelam dan rambut dark-blue. Warna mata dan rambutnya yang gelap kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan lelaki itu.

"Ini...," Naruto sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hanya memandang sapu tangan yang sempat menempel di pipinya.

"Hn, aku tidak suka melihat ada orang yang menangis di sebelahku," ucap lelaki asing itu. Sentak Naruto langsung menyentuh pipinya. Basah. Tanpa sadar iris safire itu meneteskan kristal bening. _Loh? Sejak kapan aku menangis? Perasaan tadi..._

"Hah... kau sangat merepotkan," ucap lelaki itu lalu langsung menaruh koran yang ada di sebelah tangannya. Ia menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat diam sambil memandang bingung orang asing yang menghapus air matanya. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali namun air mata itu justru semakin deras mengalir.

"U, uh... su, sudah, terimakasih...," isak Naruto sambil mencoba menyeka air matanya sendiri. Percuma saja. Air mata itu tetap mengalir. Kenapa? Kenapa ia menangis? Sakit. Kini rongga dada yang terasa kosong itu benar-benar terasa sakit. Ah... kenapa baru sekarang kau menyadarinya Naruto? Bahwa mungkin saja rasa sakit ini tidak akan terasa semenyakitkan ini bila kau mengatakan perasaanmu. Ya, seharusnya kau menyadari hal ini lebih cepat Naruto. Kau terlalu takut Sakura akan menjauhimu. Kau begitu mencintai Sakura.

Lelaki itu tidak tahan melihat Naruto terus menangis di hadapannya. Dengan ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Hancur sudah pertahanan Naruto. Ia langsung memeluk Lelaki asing itu dengan erat. Tidak perduli bahwa ia tidak mengenal lelaki itu sama sekali. Yang Naruto tahu dirinya benar-benar merasa hancur. Merasa tidak berdaya dan merasa sangat bodoh. Teramat sangat bodoh.

Tidak ada satupu kata-kata penghibur yang keluar dari mulut Lelaki itu. Ia hanya diam sambil membiarkan Naruto terus terisak. Namun anehnya kebisuan dari sosok lelaki ini justru membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Ia merasa sangat lega dan seolah di berikan kebebasan untuk menangis. Menumpahkan semua perasaan sakit yang selama ini ia pendam dalam bentuk air mata.

.

.

.

Dan selanjutnya bisa di perkirakan bahwa Naruto sangat malu, namun dari sana ia bisa mengenal Sasuke. Sosok laki-laki yang selalu menaiki bus dan duduk di tempat yang sama. Lelaki yang ternyata lebih tua 1 tahun dari Naruto. Lelaki yang tanpa sadar, sejak hari itu terus menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke! Hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Naruto ingin setidaknya berjalan-jalan dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya ia ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Bukan hanya sekedar teman di Bus, namun... lebih dari sekedar 'hanya teman'. Sasuke langsung melipat korannya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum melihat gelagat itu. Artinya Sasuke akan turun dari bus dan artinya, sekali lagi ia tidak di perdulikan. 6 bulan ia mengenal Sasuke, namun sedikitpun Sasuke tidak menunjukan ketertarikan ataupun sifat seolah-olah ingin lebih mengenal dirinya. Itu membuat Naruto sedih dan terluka namun ia berusaha tersenyum.

_Tidak, aku tidak ingin kejadian yang dulu terulang kembali. Yah... setidaknya aku sudah berusaha dan seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak memperdulikanku lagi ._ Batin Naruto. Ia mencoba untuk tegar. Menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan memandang kedua kakinya yang terus bergerak gelisah. Ada perasaan kecewa yang mencubit hatinya saat membayangkan langkah Sasuke yang akan menjauhinya. Keluar dari Bus ini dan akan lebih tidak terjangkau lagi.

"Hn."

Iris Safire itu terbelalak. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sosok yang berdiri di samping kursinya. Iris Onix itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang... membuat Naruto bingung lalu ia memandang kedepan. Sasuke memencet bel yang ada di tiang Bus hingga membuat Bus berhenti. Naruto masih diam sambil terus memandang Sasuke dengan padangan tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, kau bisa menemaniku Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto kembali. Jantung Naruto langsung terlonjak girang mendengarnya. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Bagai mana bisa? Bagai mana bisa Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya pergi keluar? keluar dari Bus? Menemaninya?

"A, apa?" tanya Naruto tidak yakin. Dia pasti salah dengarkan?

"Mau atau tidak? Bus sudah berhenti," ucap Sasuke jengkel. Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang mencoba mencerna semua ini. Lalu senyumannya langsung merekah bersamaan dengan rona indah di kedua pipinya yang berhiaskan 3 pasang garis yang mirip kumis kucing.

"Ehehehehe... Tentu saja! Ayo!" ucap Naruto dengan riang sambil bangkit berdiri dan langsung mulai melangkah mendahuli Sasuke untuk turun dari Bus. Naruto tidak ingin wajahnya yang memerah karena senang di lihat Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Menatap pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Iris Onix itu menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar bosan dengan semua berita-berita kasus korupsi yang tak kunjung berakhir. Keritikan-keritikan pedas dari media masa dan beberapa keritikus tentang sistem Pemerintahan yang di anggab kurang tegas sepertinya tidak berpengaruh apapun. Percuma saja susah payah mengeluarkan orasi yang sedemikian rupa namun tetap tidak di dengarkan. Benar-benar hanya menguras tenaga.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia langsung mendongak memandang Pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil darinya. Rambut pirangnya bergerak-gerak di terpa udara. Pandangannya kosong, menerawang keluar jendela. Iris Safire itu... iris indah yang bagaikan langit musim panas. Iris yang mampu membawa kehangatan bagi si pemilik Onix.

Namun... sorot terluka dari safire indah itu sukses mencabik-cabik perasaan Sasuke. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin melihat iris indah itu terluka. Terlebih... sekarang iris yang membuat perasaannya tidak menentu itu sekarang mengeluarkan kristal cair. Membasahi langit indah itu.

Plek.

Sasuke langsung menempelkan sapu tangan yang tidak sengaja di bawanya ke Pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu langsung memandang Sasuke. Onix bertemu Safire. Ah... benar-benar pemuda ini. Bahkan wajah menangisnyapun terlihat begitu cantik. Padahal Sasuke sangat yakin bahwa orang yang duduk di sebalahnya adalah seorang pemuda, namun iris Onix itu tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa baru kali itulah ia melihat orang yang terlihat begitu menarik. Begitu cantik. Begitu indah...

"Ini..."

Pemuda itu berbicara. Suaranya begitu terdengar merdu bagiakan sebuah simfoni indah. Iris safirenya menatap sapu tangan Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Hn, aku tidak suka melihat ada orang yang menangis di sebelahku," ucap Sasuke dingin. Ia agak kaget dengan ucapannya yang berkesan dingin padahal Sasuke tidak berniat berkata-kata seperti itu terlebih kepada Pemuda yang sedang bersedih di sebelahnya ini. Namun ucapannya itu sukses membuat Pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya tersadar bahwa dirinya menangis.

Pemuda itu semakin menangis. Kristal-kristal cair mulai berjatuhan membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya. Sasuke tidak tahan melihatnya. Ia langsung menyeka air mata pemuda itu. Namun Pemuda itu menolak. Ia mencoba menyeka air matanya sendiri. Percuma, air matnya justru semakin deras mengalir.

Dengan ragu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Ia langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat Pemuda itu membalas pelukannya dan semakin menangis. Sasuke hanya dapat diam sambil membiarkan Pemuda itu melepaskan semua kesedihannya. Dapat Sasuke rasakan tubuh mungil yang terasa begitu rapuh itu bergetar. Seolah-olah memerlukan perlindungan. Seolah-olah membutuhkan dirinya untuk melindunginya.

.

.

.

Sejak itu Sasuke mengenal Naruto. Pemuda yang selalu memamerkan senyuman yang sehangat Matahari. Pemuda yang selalu menyapanya. Bahkan Sasuke hafal dengan fasih bahwa Naruto akan datang menaiki bus ini jam berapa dan hari apa. Sasuke benar-benar hafal dan tidak akan melewatkan setiap minggu bertemu dengan Naruto. Mataharinya.

Namun tentu saja Sasuke tahu ia tidak boleh gegabah. Maka dengan berlahan Sasuke akan mendekati Naruto. Untuk sementara ini ia tidak akan menunjukan apa yang ia rasakan sampai Sasuke yakin Naruto benar-benar menyukainya. Ya, sampai Naruto benar-benar mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling darinya. Sampai Naruto 100% mencintainya.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

ehehehe... ide cerit ini muncul gitu aj pas lgi buk FB. Berkt tmnku yg tak kunjung datang k FB(?) n kelamaan nunggu, ktmbng nganggur, mending d selesein berhubung tkut gk bsa selesai :o

lalu d detik" terkhir(?), berkat My Wolfy yg tiba" muncul (?), jd benern bsa selesai dlm 1 mlm~ :3

Thanks My Wolfy! :D

n tuk para reader's, mohon RnR-ny y! :D

Gomen klo ceritny trlalu sederhana n pendek _ _

Arigatou!


End file.
